Demon Culture
The old religious views of the Incubii and Sucubii promoted a hedonistic life of lust and gluttony which in lack of notable enemies was somewhat sustainable. Early Demonic tribes did engage in small scale military conflicts with tribes of Anglians and Elvan. Old Demon culture was a free-spirited Hegemony based on Elvan and to a much smaller extent Anglian labour. After the fall of the Demon nation of Elum Demons became largely nomadic. Vagrancy, the path of the Devils In the 2000 years of interbreeding primarily with Anglians cost the Demons most of their Astral abilities in exchange for their unique and uncanny ability to deceive using an unusual alternation of the Astral flow. Modern Demon culture is not dissimilar to their ancient practices which has caused them to be somewhat segregated from mainstream Malanj' and Anglian culture. Most Demons live in enormous family homes but do not stay long and children tend to teach their younger siblings in the ways of the demon, this absolute isolation from their parents causes Devils to be prone strong sibling bonds which often solidify in to dangerous street gangs like the Brothers of Beezelbub (a Kallabash Devil gang) and the powerful Legion gang of Newport. These street gangs often make their sustenance from extortion, blackmail and prostitution. The children of these Sibling homes are often taught knife fighting, pistol use, logic and how to use the astral flow to seduce those around them. Devils tend to get along with easy going Rnalid, Malanj' and Umnali more then other races due to the free spirits of these peoples. Pioneering, the path of the Warrior Poet Other Demons chose to go on a seperate set of values, borrowing from the ideals of the Djinn, Haradrim, Grandus and Philisdraco these Demons dedicate themselves to knowledge, wisdom, understanding and skill. They are known for their universities in which curious minds gather to eat, discuss and preform other common demon practices including sparring, drinking and of course both homosexual and heterosuxual acts. These Demons have come to hold great power in the modern wold. Famous Demons Demons of both paths have achieved great fame in the modern world, here are a few examples. Famous Devils Bael Bahaland A Devil smuggler who made a commercial empire off narcotics early in Newsport's history. His iconic beard and chops have come to be known as the Bael-Beard. Otto Zalba Otto became known to most of Monde as a factory manager who used his enormous wealth to buy and sell real estate as well as politicians. He was garroted by one of his own security detail while drunk. Wailand Bezel Bezel was born into extreme poverty outside the brass belt and eventually went to war in Estan fearlessly ordering deft strikes into Niosian territory. While he became a hero particularily among Anglian Devils he also gained a reputation for acts of cruelty. In the second year of the war the Rashidun captured him outside Rhamnas and he was de-horned. After 2 weeks of torture a Nomad Agent finally reached his location and euthanized him. This de-horned body was photographed and caused massive backlash in Anglia. Asmodee Orobas A Devil who worked counter the war effort and rallied for Demonic repatriation in Estan. His motives were to take advantage of the people there who he felt needed a ruling caste in order to feel a sence of purpose and he seeked to restablish an Elum stye nation in Estan. When his protests became a nuissence to the government he was arrested. He is still serving a life sentence for treason but has managed to remain a pan-demonic hero despite his current status. Scox Tap A Writer and advocate for Devil culture, he has published many works about the importance of selfishness and insulting those who seek wisdom outside phyisical knowledge or contact. Known for his established Harem and the two hundred thousand frank reward for his death offered by the Kaballah and Rashidun. Famous Warrior-Poets Azazel Gomory A War hero and master swordsman who migrated to Atsynia after the war, he founded Agora Deimos, Neumonkoptra's first Demonic university. He has called for and recruited many Devils to the path of the Warrior-Poet. Leonard Ipes A war photographer and paratrooper during the war which joined the Rashidun and now serves as an honorary Djinn in their council. Bael Abigor Anglia's minister of defence, the first Demon to hold major public office he is known for his ambitious policies and no-nonsence aditude. Alocer Adramaleich Alocer rose from the ashes of a family massacre to become one of Monde's best known heroes. A born leader he led the only all demon legion of knights Anglia ever fielded successfully routing a barbarous invasion of Emondt and seizing Fort Chase from Qian and Yakumo troops. After the battle he showed enormous fairness in judgement and had all the captured troops sent to their respective troops in exchange of cessation of attacks on Emondt. In battle he was a legend and using only his Grossemasser sword and ceramic shield fell 29 enemy troops in battle at Fort Chase including 2 elite Shinsengumi Samurai and one of Qian's best Inquisitors. His face is on the 10 Frank note to this day. Moloch Flavros The inventor of many alchemic and medical solutions including "Factor 1" the base medicine from which Astral Antihistomines are based. He also uncovered falsities in many old Demon remedies including the use of bunyip oils to cure fever.